pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition Season 3
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Twelve teams from all around Indonesia was selected from their Instagram account to race around the world for one million dollars. It premieres in January 2016 on Amazing Race Instagram's account (@TARINDO_INSTA). Shahnaz & Zulaikha is the winner of this season. Production Development The third season spanned over 37,000 miles, while racing across 5 continents, 14 countries and 18 cities. Along the race, teams visited the oldest Buddhist temple in Bhutan, competing for Archery tournament in Mongolia, Paragliding over Mendoza and participate in a greek "egg-breaking" tradition. Casting The casting opened in mid December and were closed in late December. The casts includes Yoga teachers, Indonesian famous TV Hosts, founders of Indovigram, Dr.Oz Indonesia and more. The cast includes 4 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but they used a Save Pass to save themselves from elimination. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. * A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"Zombies Dance Better Than Him (Edinburgh, Scotland)"- Lisa Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Save *'Leg 2' - The Express Pass *'Leg 3' - Immunity from U-Turn *'Leg 4' - a trip for two to Helsinki, Finland *'Leg 5' - US$10,000 for each team member *'Leg 6' - a trip for two to Belize *'Leg 7' - a trip for two to Macau *'Leg 8' - a trip for two to New Zealand *'Leg 9' - Ford C-Max Hybrid for each team member *'Leg 10' - a trip for two to Koh Samui, Thailand *'Leg 11' - a trip for two to Rome, Italy *'Leg 12' - a trip for two to Raja Ampat *'Leg 13' - One Million Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' Taiwan) *Pagoda Avalokitesvara, Semarang, Central Java, Indonesia (Starting Line) *Semarang, Indonesia (Adi Sucipto International Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) *Taipei (Shilin Night Market) *Tapiei (Taipei 101) *Taipei (Lungshan Temple) *Taipei (Sun Yat Sen Memorial Hall) 'Leg 2 (Taiwan '→ Bhutan) *Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) to Paro, Bhutan (Paro International Airport) *Paro (Kyichu Lakhkhang) *Paro (Rinpu Dzhong) *Paro (Paro Takstshang) *Paro (Takstshang Goemba/Tiger Nest) 'Leg 3 (Bhutan '→ Mongolia) *Paro, Bhutan (Paro International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) *Ulaanbaatar (Chinggis Square) *Ulaanbaatar (Erdene Zuu Monastery) *Ulaanbaatar (Bogdh Khan Natinal Park) *Ulaanbaatar (Zaisan Monument) *Ulaanbaatar (Genghis Khan Equesterian Statue) 'Leg 4 (Mongolia '→ South Korea) *Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) to Busan, South Korea (Gimhae International Airport) *Busan (Yongdusan Park) *Busan (Busan Port) *Busan (Haeundae Beach) *Busan (Haedong Yonggungsa) 'Leg 5 (South Korea '→ Colombia) *Busan, South Korea (Gimhae International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogota (Bolovar Square) *Bogota (Museo del Oro/Gold Museum) *Bogota (Bolivar Park) *Bogota (Maloka Museum) 'Leg 6 (Colombia '→ Argentina) *Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) to Mendoza, Argentina (Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport) *Mendoza (Plaza Independencia) *Mendoza (Zonadevuelo) *Mendoza (Parque Martin) *Mendoza (Plaza Espana) 'Leg 7 (Argentina '→ Uruguay) *Mendoza, Argentina (Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport) to Punta del Este, Uruguay (Capitán de Corbeta Carlos A. Curbelo International Airport) *Punta del Este (Tomilio Restaurant) *Punta del Este (La Mano) *Punta del Este (Imagen de la Virgen de la Candelaria) *Punta del Este (Punta Ballena) 'Leg 8 (Uruguay '→ Italy) *Punta del Este, Uruguay (Capitán de Corbeta Carlos A. Curbelo International Airport) to Genova, Italy (Genoa Cristoforo Colombo Airport) *Genova (Piazza de Ferrari) *Genova, Italy (Genova Piazza Principe Station) to Cinque Terre, Italy (La Spezia Station) *Maranola (St. Lorenzo Church, Maranola) *Monterosso al Mare (Spiaggia di Fegina) *Monterosso al Mare (Torre Aurora) 'Leg 9 (Italy '→ Greece) *Cinque Terre, Italy (La Spezia Station) to Genova, Italy (Genova Piazza Principe Station) *Genova, Italy (Genoa Cristoforo Colombo Airport) to Thessaloniki, Greece (Thessaloniki Airport) *Thessaloniki (Roman Forum) *Thessaloniki (Heptapyrgion) *Thessaloniki (Aristotelous Square) *Thessaloniki (White Tower) 'Leg 10 (Greece '→ Belgium →''' Netherlands) *Thessaloniki, Greece (Thessaloniki Airport) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels Airport) *Brussels (Parc du Cinquantenaire) **Brussels (Musee Herge) *Brussels (Atomium) *Brussels, Belgium (Brussels Central Station) to Antwerp, Belgium (Antwerpen-Centraal Station) *Antwerp (City Hall) *Antwerp, Belgium (Antwerpen-Centraal Station) to Rotterdam, Netherlands (Rotterdam Centraal Station) *Rotterdam (Euromast) *Rotterdam (Kinderdijk) 'Leg 11 (Netherlands '→''' Czech Republic) *Rotterdam, Netherlands (Rotterdam The Hague Airport) to Prague, Czech Republic (Václav Havel Airport Prague) *Prague, Czech Republic (Prague Bus Station) to Český Krumlov, Czech Republic (Cesky Krumlov Bus Station) *Český Krumlov (Hluboka Castle) *Český Krumlov (Plague Coloumn) *Český Krumlov (Na Louzi) *Český Krumlov (Krumlov Castle) 'Leg 12 (Czech Republic '→ Egypt) *Český Krumlov, Czech Republic (Cesky Krumlov Bus Station) to Prague, Czech Republic (Prague Bus Station) *Prague, Czech Republic (Václav Havel Airport Prague) to Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport) *Cairo (Mosque of Ibn Tulun) *Cairo (Egyptian Museum) *Giza (Giza Pyramid Complex; Khafre Pyramid) *Giza (Great Sphinx of Giza) 'Leg 13 (Egypt '→ Indonesia)''' *Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport) to Balikpapan, East Borneo, Indonesia (Sultan Aji Muhammad Sulaiman Airport) *Balikpapan (Monumen Perjuangan Rakyat) *Balikpapan (Teritip Crocodile Farm) *Balikpapan (Lamaru Beach) *Balikpapan (Margomulyo Magrove Forest) *Balikpapan (Manggar Reservoir) *Balikpapan (Alpha Hill) (Finish Line)